It's In The Past, Present or Future
by BeutifulViolence
Summary: A collection of drabbles I've written to try and help me through my writers block. This is based off of the "Music meme for writers" that some people have done and I decided to have a go.
1. This Is War

**This is War – 30 Seconds to Mars**

**_Clarisse La Rue_**

Her lifelong goal had always been to fight until the bitter end. And right now she might just get her wish. They were fighting in the streets of Manhattan, the Camp had been deserted, there was no one left to defend it for they were all fighting for Olympus.

They were all willing to die for the gods of Olympus. Some already had, her best friend Selena had died being a hero. Right now was the time to fight to the death. And that was what Clarisse was going to do.


	2. The Only One

**The Only One – Evanescence**

**_Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson/Luke Castellan_**

She loved him really did. But sometimes she just said the wrong things she didn't always mean them but she still said them.

They'd been fight, a shouting match and who could through the heaviest object at the other. It was like a war zone, Clarisse would be proud. She never meant to tell him, but she did.

She missed one of her best friends he'd been like a brother to her, and now she was gone. He'd sacrificed himself for the good of the world. And now she felt somewhat lost without him.

She'd never meant to tell Percy that he wasn't the only guy she'd ever loved but it just slipped out.

And to make it hurt even more they both it was so true. And now here she was crying on the floor of their apartment.

She might end up being forever alone, and she didn't think he was coming back. Neither of them were.


	3. Missing

**Missing – Flyleaf**

**_Calypso_**

They always left at some point and try as she might they would never stay. She couldn't falling in love with them. But they were heroes and the gods always knew that whoever they sent to her island they would never stay to be with her forever. But she would always have the memories of their time together. Not even the gods could take those away from her even if they tried.

And the newest hero, Percy Jackson, she knew he'd never forget her and hopefully he'd keep his promise and plant her moonlace in Manhattan simply because he seemed like the kind of man to not go back on his word.


	4. Merry HappyLittle Red

Merry Happy / Little Red – Kate Nash

_Chris Rodriguez/Clarisse La Rue_

He loved her. He really did, he never meant to just up and leave without saying goodbye. And Hades he wished he'd the chance to say it before joining the Titans army which was a choice he really wished he hadn't done.

So as he sat alone on top of prier looking across at the lake he knew that he'd been given a second chance at putting it all right. She'd helped nurse him back to health just when everyone had given up on him she never did.

Many people said that she wasn't human and unemotional. And it's true she's not fully human one at this camp was they were either a demi-god or something mythical. But she didn't have any emotions he knew that now when he woke up from the madness to see her face; he saw the twinkle in her eyes whenever he looked at her or talked to her or the time he held her hand at the campfire after the battle of the Labyrinth.

And now he knew that as the he saw the sun beginning to set he would have to tell her how he felt. No matter what he'd tell her even if the world blew up or they even if they were about to fight a giant or the Minotaur.

He'd do anything think for her just to see her smile. Because to him she was beautiful, and he didn't mind that some people thought that she looked a little like mannish, and he didn't care because he deeply and truly loved her. Even though he would sometimes beat him up for saying something mushy but he didn't mind one bit.


	5. Already Dead

Already Dead – Cherri Bomb

_Nico _

Being the son of Hades had its perks. He could go anywhere easily by shadow travel without it costing a penny, he could easily write history essays on a dead person just by going down to see them, even though his sister and mother were dead he could still see them on weekends.

Persephone would make him cookies, even though he was always careful to check that they weren't poisonous by giving to a hellhound or a sick old homeless person that was about to die. And just for the record she had tried it a few times but he still didn't quite trust her after five hellhounds and two homeless guys had died so fair and so really you couldn't blame him for not eating them.

Well I guess you can if you're the king of the underworld.


	6. Candyman

Candyman – Christina Aguilera

_Aphrodite/Ares_

He really could be a big softy at times. He'd sometimes buy her the most expensive things money could buy. He was a bit like a cuddly teddy bear. He really was a sweet talker at times even with his bad boy personality and menacing looking tattoos covering his body.

But she knew better than anyone else that you can't help who you fall in love with. And they only people who could control it were her and her son Eros, as well as the other love gods and goddesses. So when he did simple things like take her out for a meal at an expensive restaurant or something romantic, which didn't happen quite as often as she would like, she always knew just how to thank him.

She loved him. Well at least until he would do something to upset then it was the complete opposite. And she could very easily replace him quicker than you can say Jack Robinson.


	7. Set Apart This Dream

Set Apart This Dream – Flyleaf

Rachel Elizabeth Dare (The Oracle)

She would have dreams that felt and looked so real that when she woke up she could never believe that they weren't true. She'd seen death, destruction, happiness, love and a thousand other things in those dreams ever since she was a little girl. When she told her parents about these dreams they would still ignore her like they usually did.

And it was only when she meat Percy Jackson for the first time did all these dreams slowly begin to make sense and she realized just what she was meant to do in life. She became the Oracle of Delphi at Camp Half-Blood.


	8. Weight of the World

Weight of the World – Evanescence

Percy Jackson

Sometimes he felt as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. He'd once held up the sky to free Annabeth. Everyone said he was the child of the big three who was the child of the prophecy. He always has to be the hero, he just can't help it, and it's in his nature.

Sometimes he gets a moment to himself away from prying eyes and he can relax and pretend that he isn't meant to save the world and stop the war against the Titans. Sometimes he pretends to be a normal teenage boy with normal teenage problems. The one thing his wished he could be but know he never can.


	9. Mamma Knows Best

Mamma Knows Best – Jessie J

Clarisse La Rue

Her mother had always told her she knows best. And she'd always best. Sometimes this was true especially when she never what to do when she was much, much younger way before she ran away to camp when she was nine.

For years she avoided going home by becoming a year round camper, but she always knew she'd eventually cave and go home at some point. And know she was standing in front of her mother's house in Phoenix, Arizona with a letter inn her hand ready to knock on the door.

She was here because she knew that she had to do this, face her fears. She might be twenty-six but after so long she still could bring herself to talk to her mom face-to-face and not over the phone.

The door flung on open to reveal her mother's smiling face. She flung her arms around her daughter who looked shocked and maybe a little bit scared but she did wrap her arms around her tightly after a few seconds of standing there stock still.

"I always knew you'd come home, Clarisse." Her mom whispered into her hair.


	10. Ticket Outta Loserville

Ticket Outta Loserville – Son of Dork

Grover/Juniper

He was socially awkward and his best friend was a demi-god who helped to save the world from the Titans. So at times he would be overlooked in situations, he was what you would call a typical hero.

But when he was given his Searcher License he finally felt like he'd achieved one of his goals. But he still remained somewhat awkward for some of the time.

So when he finally meet a girl who had agreed to go out on a date with him he felt over the moon. He was on cloud nine.

He never thought that he'd ever be so lucky as to find a girl like Juniper. And he was sure he was one of the luckiest satyr in the world.


End file.
